One of the desired features for modern military vehicles is quick adaptability to the broadest possible range of missions in varied conditions of terrain and climate. Typically, adapting a vehicle for different missions and conditions involves adding on certain components and removing others, these tasks usually being performed in the field.
A quickly locking, quickly releasing fastener will add to the speed and ease with which components can be changed out in a vehicle. Such a fastener will be more versatile if it possesses a torque control feature. Accordingly, I have invented a quickly locking, quickly releasing, torque controlled fastener.